1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operation in which the portion of a film corresponding to a predetermined number of frames which have been exposed or might have been exposed during the loading of the film is wound up and exposed before photographing is actually started is called the fictitious shot. There has been a device for displaying the state of the fictitious shot by a counter or the like.
There has also been known a camera provided with a battery check circuit for detecting whether the power source voltage of the camera is above a level for operating the camera normally and generating a warning when the power source voltage is below that level.